


Pesky Space serum

by Spidermunkee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Are indisposed, In which lance, M/M, Tags Are Hard, and shiro, fine, meh?, tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermunkee/pseuds/Spidermunkee
Summary: In which Lance and Shiro are kidnapped. And sexy times. Yeah.Or: I started writing, and this is my brain vomit.





	Pesky Space serum

Being trapped inside of a Galran ship with no hints of escape sucked pretty bad, Lance mused. But being trapped with Shiro was an entirely different matter. He was still the same Shiro, with an indestructible moral compass and a knack for beautiful, tearjerker speeches; but he was also  _ Shiro _ , whose every cut and curve of his body radiated power and control, with dangerous eyes and that perfect cupid’s bow lip. It just so happened that the battle that confined them to a cell also confined Lance’s cock to a permanent stand. 

Yeah, Lance was screwed. Hopefully sometime this century. Preferably by the Big Black. Heh.

“So,” Lance drawled in a desperate attempt to distract himself from dangerous thoughts, “How do you do?”

Shiro snorted. “Really, Lance?” 

“What?” Lance folded his hands over his crotch in a casual manner. “I’m bored and I really don’t want to think about what will happen later on. Humor a guy, would ya?”

“Fine, fine. I’m well, good sir, and how do you do this morning?”

Lance froze in mock-horror, hand to his heart as if he felt faint. “He plays along! The universe has shifted, the gods have spoken, the planets have aligned!”

Shiro nudged his foot with a huff, grinning. “Ha ha. I know how to joke,” he said dryly. 

“Oh, I know you do, Mr. Blam Blam Blam.” Shiro choked on his own spit at that. “I just didn’t think you’d play along with me.”

Shiro frowned at Lance in the dim lighting. “Why not?”

“Well,” Lance muttered, suddenly self-conscious. “You usually just tell me to knock it off…”

A heavy silence descended, in which Lance refused to look up. “I’m sorry, Lance,” Shiro said quietly but earnestly. “I don’t mean to hurt you when I tell you that -”

“Hey hey, don’t -”

“- I just get caught up in playing leader, and anything to break the tension kind of . . . freaks me out.”

Lance looked up just in time to see Shiro’s frown. “Hey, man, it’s cool. That must have taken a lot for you to admit, huh?”

Shiro laughed quietly, inhibitedly. “You have no idea,” he admitted.

And up goes Lance’s boner again - modest Shiro was probably more hot than focused Shiro, and Lance was alone with both. Ugh. He needed to get laid. And soon, before he did something stupid.

A clang alerted them and Lance shuffled to his feet, trying not to look as worn out as he felt. The Galra that greeted them had a particularly nasty look on his face and the cat of dread that curled up inside of Lance’s stomach had babies. “Hey, dude, you finally letting us out?” A huff of dark amusement answered his (admittedly, very stupid) question, and his gun raised to point at Lance’s forehead. “Okay, I can take a hint. Take me to your leader.”

“You’re mouthy,” the Galra observed. “This will be fun.”

Lance gulped, glancing to Shiro -

\- And almost laughed despite the tension in the air. Shiro totally looked like someone had farted in his face. It was so great though, because his shoulders were shaking in a clear effort to not laugh, and Lance preened. Oh yeah, he still got it.

The Galra lead them out of the cell, a whole group of them swarming to block them from all sides, guns trained and steady. Really, Lance should have been feeling scared and freaked, but he felt great and powerful. Someone like him, skinny and only sass going for him, needed more than one guard. Oh yes, this was a proud moment. 

It helped that Shiro was a steady presence behind him, comforting in a slightly demented way - they  _ were _ trapped on a Galra ship, after all. Speaking of Galra ship; the place they were headed to had to be the bridge. They crossed four major hallways with a crap ton of patrols marching through. 

Lance did a little hop when he realized he was right, ignoring the weird looks he got from the Galra and the fond (please be fond) shake of Shiro’s head. 

“They took us to their leader,” Lance whispered to Shiro when they were forced to stand next to each other, and was rewarded by a strangled sound that managed its way past the comely male’s throat.

“Paladins of Voltron,” one of the bigger Galra’s spoke, voice slow and deliberate. “I would welcome you, but you’ve made enemies of the Galra Empire. Now tell me, how do we open the lions?”

“Ha,” Lance scoffed, “Like we’d tell you anything.”

The Galra started stalking toward Lance, all menacing and lithe, stopping right before his nose. Lance looked up and almost stuck his tongue out. “You’re very small,” the Galra said after a long moment, and Lance flushed, drawing himself up to his full height, top of his head just brushing the Galra’s nose. “No,” the Galra chuckled, hand rising to cup Lance’s face, “Not in your height, but in your demeanor, your width as well. So small and so vulnerable.” Lance tried jerking his face away, eyes darting to Shiro beside him. Shiro was so still, staring hard at the hand on Lance, and Lance flushed. “Is it true,” the Galra said in an inquisitive tone, “that humans have sex for more than reproductive services?”

Lance’s flush grew and all of the humor he’d felt about the entire situation vanished out of the metaphorical window. “I don’t see why you’d care,” he grit out, chin hurting from the tight grip.

“Oh, I care,” the Galra said. “I care a great deal. Yolskiv,” he barked, “administer the serum and lock them in the cell.”

Lance yelped when a needle went through his neck, stumbling to the side only to be grabbed and dragged through the halls. He’d put up more of a fight, except his whole body felt heavy and languid, hot. “Shiro,” he gasped out, fearful.

“Lance,” Shiro moaned almost inaudibly. Moaned? 

They were flung into the cell unceremoniously, the door clanging shut behind them. Lance’s boner was back full force and already weeping, aching. The privacy they were locked into only sent an arch of desire straight down his spine. “What - Shiro, I don’t - what’s happening?” 

A rustle of cloth met his ears and a quick grunt and thud drew his attention to the other side of the cell - 

\- Lance moaned, back arching, hand reaching to swipe over the bulge in his pants, to relieve some of the pressure. Shiro had removed his shirt, leaving every line of his chest to stand out. His Galra arm was unnatural, but it enhanced Shiro’s dangerous air at that moment, adding a flavor of mystery to Lance’s desire. He felt high, heady on a cocktail of desire and confusion. “Shiro,” he groaned, eyes closing. 

He tried to stop it, to force his hands to stay still, but they decided to have a mind of their own and trail across his body anyway. Fingers slid his shirt up, rubbed nipples and collar bones, tickled his navel and the waistline of his jeans. He palmed his erection again, arching into the sensation, dragging the heel of his hand over the tip. “Shiro,” he groaned again, eyes fluttering open to look at him.

Another spike of desire pierced his stomach and Lance gasped as his erection twitched under his hand. Shiro’s eyes were dark and slitted, watching him through a haze of lust and desire. The high points on his cheeks were flushed and his mouth hung open, glistening with saliva after his tongue lapped at them. His Galra hand was braced against the metal wall, digging so hard there were indents where his fingers made contact; his other hand was mirroring Lance’s own, palming his cock through his black jeans when Lance did, dipping under the hem of his jeans when Lance couldn’t help himself. “Lance,” he gasped, eyelids half mast and sultry. 

“Shiro,” Lance tried, “I consent - I - Shit!” Lance hissed when Shiro leaned his head back and groaned, long and loud. It was the hottest sound Lance had ever heard. “I’ve wanted- ah - to fuck you - shit,  _ shit _ \- for months -”

Lance couldn’t help it anymore, fingers unclasping the button of his jeans, needing to relieve some of that desperate  _ ache _ for Shiro’s touch. He hissed again when the cool air hit his erection, fingers wrapping around the base and  _ pulling _ just so - 

Shiro moaned again when Lance arched off the ground, a choked whimper caught in his throat. Lance looked over so see Shiro’s cock out, long and hard and flushed a deep, angry red, with a pretty pearl of precum balanced on top. “Lance,” he said desperately, voice wrecked. His fingers moved to match Lance’s, curling around his cock and pulling so the head disappeared inside of the foreskin. Lance groaned again when the head popped back out, slick and shiny. “Lance, look at you,” he continued, eyes ravenous, drinking in every twitch Lance made, every move of his hand on his cock. “Fuck -  _ fuck _ \- you’re so hot. I’ve - ah - I’ve wanted to see you - mmmm - like this for so long, you’re like - oh, fuck -”

“Shiro,” Lance keened, breath heavy. “Fuck me!”

Before Lance had even finished his breath, teeth attacked his lips and neck, fingers digging into the backs of his thighs, pulling and pulling until their heats slid across each other in a rut of desire. Lance wasn’t sure who moaned, but he did know that Shiro’s gasp as he sucked on Lance’s neck was so incredibly hot, he was left scorched. “You feel so good - hah - Lance, oh, fuck - fuck - “

Shiro’s words never stopped, praises falling from his lips like Lance was God. It riled Lance up almost more than the feel of him, slick and hot and so perfect. Shiro’s grip on his thighs never loosened, pulling and pushing at Lance to take his own pleasure, and Lance shuddered under him, coming undone in the face of being used and praised. Shiro wasn’t far behind, breath stuttering against his collarbone, words reduced to a mantra, “Fuck, fuck, fuck -”

Lance’s hand curled into the shorter hair on Shiro’s head afterwards, eyes on the ceiling and breath slowing. After long stretched in silence that grew more awkward as each minute passed, he managed to get out, “I can’t believe it took a space serum on a fucking Galra ship to see you like this.”

Another moment of stunned silence and then Shiro rolled onto his back beside Lance, laughing bright and loud, head back and eyes closed. Lance smiled in response, letting Shiro’s laughter swim around him like the ocean on a sunrise. “Only you, Lance,” Shiro said after his joy faded to a smile. “You’re the only person that can make me forget about the bad for a moment.”

Lance resisted the urge to preen, instead sending Shiro a small, smug smile. “I get it. I am pretty awesome,” he grinned. His grin fell abruptly and he eyed Shiro seriously. “I meant what I said,” he said. “I consented a long time ago. I’ve wanted you for months, Shiro.”

Shiro eyed him just as seriously, smile gone. His fingers curled into Lance’s, holding them tight. “I’m glad you told me.” The smile he sent Lance next made Lance’s heart stutter in his chest. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, too. I’ve always seen you as this bright light in my darkness, one of the only people that can bring me out of it. And then that spiralled into really noticing you and your quirks and delving into your past to find out who you are. I like you a lot, Lance. I want you to know that it wasn’t just the serum that made me want you. It was mostly me.” He chuckled, eyes on the ceiling. “The serum just gave me a push.”

And that’s what Lance meant about inspiring speeches and a golden moral compass. “I think I want to go again,” Lance deapanned. The startled bark of laughter Shiro let out just made Lance’s cock twitch. “I consent,” he breathed, turning to press lips to Shiro’s chest. 

Oh yeah, Lance was literally the luckiest person in the universe.

 

//

 

“Hey,” Keith said when they both jumped out of their lions and into the castle. They had just gotten back from the Galra ship - er, decimated Galra ship. The whole group had gone to rescue them and they formed Voltron and kicked ass. As usual. “What happened in there?”

Lance traded a glance with Shiro, the older man’s hand running over the back of his head, where Lance’s fingers had carded not more than three hours before. “Um, nothing that would detriment anything,” Shiro said, pink rising high on his cheeks. 

“What he said,” Lance smirked. 

“Ooo-kay,” Keith drawled, hands up. He backed away towards the door and made a quick turn on his heel, clearly not wanting to deal with Lance’s weirdness. 

Lance grinned at his retreating back. “So,” Lance said after a moment of silence, relishing in Shiro’s floundering for words. “Want to head back to my room? I think I still have some of that creepy space serum in my blood.”

“Lance,” Shiro groaned exasperatedly. “You don’t have -”

Lance pressed against him, arms around Shiro’s neck and cock pressed to the curve of Shiro’s ass. “I really think I do.”

Shiro stilled. “I think I do, too.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Lance smirked, dragging Shiro down the hall. “Let’s relieve some tension.”

  
_ Fin _


End file.
